Hyperdimension Neptunia: Era of the Beasts (A Rewrite)
by FanMic
Summary: Gamindustri is beautiful world with many biomes, people, culture, and... beasts. But these beasts, as scary as it might sound, are almost harmless. Sure you will have that one dragon destroying a town every few years, but nothing a powerful CPU can't handle. But... can the four CPUs handle blood? Can they prevent their world from falling into permanent chaos.. again? We'll find out
1. Summary

Blood.

It is the only thing all hunters see and all beast crave.

Blood.

The thing that made Yharnam prosper, and the same thing that made Yharnam fall.

Blood.

It could've been everted. The same scholars that found the ancient blood could've kept the plague from starting in the first place. When disease started to spread, the world would rush to Yharnam to get a sip of the "Healing Blood". A taste of a cure… a taste of a miracle.

The Blood, was that cure. A cure that… ironically, only made things worse.

There are many theories as to how it started.

 _"_ _This is the sign of the apocalypse!"_

 _"_ _The gods are angry for unearthing their tombs!"_

 _"_ _It is the all the church's fault!"_

They were all right in a way. But they would soon be silenced. Either by the church… or by turning into beasts.

The first beasts were the very patients of the church. First, their hair started to grow in an uncontrollable rate. Then, the limbs started to elongate, finger nails would then start to sharpen, along side their teeth. Their whole skeletal system would change completely. And finally, their eyes would have a thirst for blood, with no sign of sanity left.

These beasts attacked at night, preying on any foolish enough to wonder in the darkness.

This was a problem, not just for the people, but for the Healing Church. If the Yharnamites discovered that the cure was not what it seemed, then the church would loose all of it's influents in the world.

So what did they do? Cut off Yharnam from the world… and start "The Hunt".

The hunters were, oddly enough, skilled in the new craft.

Names like Gascoigne, Lady Maria, Ludwig, and many more will forever be remembered in Yharnam. But not as much as Gehrman, The FIRST Hunter.

Gehrman was the first in unleashing the counter attack on the beasts, with a weapon that has never been seen before. At the time, the church didn't ask to much questions; just asked him to join, he accepted, and everything is history.

The hunters would go out under the cover of night, stealthily and swiftly killing the beasts one by one. It was a genius strategy, but it was only a matter of time before The Hunt was known all over Yharnam.

Ludwig was quick to react, and started to recruit the Yharnamites to part take in the hunt; putting them in an us versus them mentality.

It worked… but for only a short amount of time.

The Scourge of the Beasts grew out of hand, the same hunters became mad with blood, the Yharnamites turned their backs to the church, and finally… nothing.

The world is unaware of the events that unfolded in Yharnam. Those who were brave, or foolish, enough to wander in either never returned, or left as a completely different person.

One thing is for sure, if the Beasts were to ever spread beyond the Yharnam walls, then may the Great Ones have mercy on the world.


	2. The Dream

**Hunter's Dream**

It was a long journey for the hunter. He fought many beasts, put an end to several madden hunters, killed a Great One. And for what? To finally be set free.

Alexander stood in front of Gehrman, the one who made him a hunter in the first place, in front of a big, and admittedly beautiful tree.

"You did well good hunter." Gehrman said. "You have done your duty as a hunter, and now it is time to return you the favor. Let me free you from the shackles of the dream. You will be then awaken in the morning sun, thinking this as a bad dream."

Alexander looked at the old man with widened eyes.

"Be freed?" He thought.

Indeed he has seen many things. From the beasts unsatisfied hunger for blood, to a Great One itself. Things that he wished to forget.

"Please Gehrman, release me from this nightmare."

The old hunter nodded his head. "Drop your weapons and kneel down before me, and I'll do what I must."

Alexander dropped the blunderbuss, and the Kirk-Hammer on the ground, turned around and knelt down.

Gehrman, slowly stood up and equipped his weapon, the Burial Blade into it's transformed form, a massive scythe.

Gehrman then raised his weapon, ready to set Alexander free.

"May you find your place in the waking world."

Alexander closed his eyes, hoping for a swift death.

…But that death wouldn't come. Instead, the moon above started to lower and turn red, the clouds started to darken, the wind started to pick up, making Gehrman cover his eyes and Alexander open his and quickly stand up. Then a massive shockwave blew the two hunters into the tree.

"What is going on!?" Gehrman exclaimed, quickly getting up.

Off in the distance in the seemingly never-ending sky was Moon Presence and a glowing orb.

The Great One of the moon was an odd sight to see. Red over all, ribs like that of a human with some human skulls making its body, an odd shaped head with tentacles behind it, the same tentacles making the tail, and long boney arms and legs.

Moon Presence gave off an odd roar before lunging itself at the orb. Said orb simply dodged its attack and hit it in the chest and sending it upward. With inhuman speed, the orb flew behind Moon Presence, grabbed the tail, and fling it into a pillar.

Moon Presence hit the pillar hard. It didn't even have enough time to react when the orb flew at it again, going through the pillar. The orb then grabbed Moon Presence's head and through it into the field of flowers.

Gehrman and the Doll, who also got hit by the shockwave, quickly ran to it's aid.

"Oh dear, what is happening?" The Doll questioned in confusion.

"Oh mighty Moon Presence, what is that attacking you!?" Gehrman shouted in anger.

Even if Gehrman could understand it, or the Doll translate it, Moon Presence didn't have the energy to speak.

Alexander stood there in surprise. "So this is the Great One that controls the moon." He said out loud.

But that surprise turned to the orb that flew right above them.

The wind started to pick up once again, the darkened clouds swirled around it, the only light coming from the reddened moon. Then, the orb started to get bigger, from a white to a purple, covering the moon entirely. And then… it went down.

The hunters, the Doll, and the Great One could only watch as the ball of energy made it's way towards them. They looked at it with different eyes.

Gehrman and Alexander saw it as a way out of the dream, The Doll saw it as curiosity, and the Moon Presence saw it as its last chance.

The Great One silently recited something in its tongue, something that Alexander managed to hear; but not understand.

The ball of energy grew closer and completely engulfed the small piece of land in the dream.

At last, the inhabitants of the dream disappeared. The only thing that they heard, was the maniacal laughter of a feminine voice.


	3. Starting Off with the Wrong Foot

***In a black empty space***

Falling.

That was all he knew at the moment.

He was falling.

For how long? He does not know. But it was peaceful… in its own way.

"So this how it feels to be in the afterlife?" Alexander asked to no one in particular.

The Hunter had his eyes closed, not wanting to open them and letting the feeling sink in. Not that he would see anything different.

Then, a bright light started to shine in front of him.

Alexander opened his dark brown eyes and saw the light with a smile.

"This is it. My final destination." Alexander said, closing his eyes for the last time.

 **BOOM!**

Or so he thought.

"Ugh…" he wheezed.

Alexander had crashed hard on the ground. Hard enough to make a small dent on it. He picked himself up, albeit in pain, and stumbled a bit until gaining his balance again. Taking a few seconds to regain his vision, the hunter felt relief to the sight.

A big, lush, field of grass could be seen for miles, the sun shining brightly above, and the smell of the grass hypnotizing.

Alexander took off his hat, letting his short black hair release itself, and his mask to let it all in.

"Free at last." He said out loud.

Alexander looked around to see if there was anything else around him. He looked over a hill and decide to walk to the top, but almost tripped on something. Taking his attention to the ground and arced an eyebrow.

His weapons, The Kirk-Hammer and blunderbuss lied on the ground, only a few feet from where he landed. Alexander hummed and narrowed his eyes.

"Odd." He thought, and placed the hunter's hat and mask back on.

Without having another thought, he picked them up and equipped them like he did during the hunt. Blunderbuss in his left, sword on his right, and the hammer head on his back.

Alexander began walking up the hill, having the odd feeling of being watched. Once on the hill the hunter saw quite an odd sight. In front of him, some several miles ahead, was a large city, filled with machinery and skies filled with smoke.

"Odd." He said to himself.

Suddenly, something rustled the grass behind him and with a quick turn aimed the gun at… nothing.

"Odd." Alexander thought.

The hunter stood perfectly still, slowing down his breath and closed his eyes. He was in full concentration, waiting for anything to pop up. Shooting his eyes wide open, Alexander once again turned around to aim his gun at… a cute looking creature.

The hunter tilted his head and the creature did the same… more or less. It's whole body was tear shape, a light shade of blue, had dog like ears and snout, and a tail like that of a raccoon's.

Alexander sighed and lowered his guard. He knelt down to get a closer look of the creature.

"Why hello there small one. Are you lost like I am?" He asked while lowering his weapons.

The small creature bounced happily… before launching itself into Alexander's head.

The Hunter was taking by surprise and started to suffocate. He desperately tried to get it off, he pulled and pulled until it finally hit the ground. Without a second thought, Alexander stomped the small creature with his boot, leaving small hexagons of light as it disappeared.

"What?" He asked himself.

Before he knew it, more of those things came jumping out of their hiding place and had the hunter completely surrounded.

The hunter quickly grabbed his gun and sword and got ready to fight.

"I suppose I am not completely out of the hunt." Alexander said while frowning.

 **After a long fight**

The Hunter panted heavily as the last of them bounced away. Alexander has been fighting them off for almost an hour, their assault almost never ending. He had to use all of his bullets and three of four Molotov cocktails he still had.

He has faced worse opponents before, but at least they had the courtesy of letting him take a small breather every once in a while.

"Never again." He managed to say.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice shouted from above.

The Hunter looked up and pointed his sword at the… flying woman?

She had long white hair, pale skin, an abnormally large sword, glowing lime green eyes with an odd symbol on them, odd looking wings on her back, and a much too revealing clothing for Alexander's comfort.

The woman floated to the ground to be at the same eye level.

"Who are and what are you doing?" She asked a bit stubbornly.

Alexander narrowed his eyes, sword still pointed at the strange woman.

"I could be asking you the same question."

The woman seemed baffled at his respond. "Do you have any idea with who you're talking to?"

Alexander wasn't amused. "If I did I wouldn't be so defensive."

"I am the Goddess of Lastation! The Goddess Black Heart!" Black Heart exclaimed.

For a moment the Hunter stood completely still, then he lowered his sword, shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Black Heart pouted.

"You are a goddess? You don't look like one to me." The hunter answered.

"I too am a goddess!" She shouted, flailing her arms.

"I'll let you believe that. Although being able to fly on your own is an impressive feat." Alexander admitted. "Now, if you would excuse me ma'am." He said, tilted his hat, and walked towards the large smoke filled city.

The woman was baffled by the man's manners towards her. With blinding speed, Black Heart appeared in front of the hunter with her sword pointed at his neck.

"Do you NOW believe I am a goddess." She said with a smirk. _"Even if he tries to do something funny, he can't."_ Black Heart thought.

Alexander frowned under his mask. _"Out of bullets, her sword is long enough to keep me out of range, there is one thing to do."_

The Hunter quickly threw his blunderbuss up at her. Black Heart took the bait and sliced the gun in half, leaving Alexander with the opening he wanted. With a quick step forward, Alexander kicked the goddess in the gut, surprising her, and then he followed with a left upper cut to the chin. Alexander backed up to give them some distance.

She stood there, still looking up at the sky before looking at Alexander again with an unamused expression.

"Really? That's all you got?" She asked.

The Hunter's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

Black Heart then pointed her sword at him once again. "Assaulting a goddess is a crime punishable by life in prison. Plea for forgiveness and I might consider lowering your sentence."

The Hunter huffed at her and pointed a his sword at her. "I will not plea to a false goddess like you."

Black Heart huffed and smirked. "So be it."

 **Alexander has started a Critical Battle**

 **Alexander vs. The Goddess of Lastation: Lady Black Heart**

The Goddess was the first to make a move. She lunged towards the hunter with the same speed as before and hit him with a knee to the chin, sending him into the air. Alexander quickly regained balance and landed on his feet just in time to dodge a slash from Black Heart's sword. After dodging two more slashes, the hunter clashed the fourth one with his own.

The Hunter and the Goddess struggled for a bit until she pushed him away thrusted her sword with incredible speed. Alexander side stepped out of the way, surprising Black Heart, and kneed her stomach making the goddess *oof!* and then grabbed her hair and threw her a few feet away.

"I must say." Black Heart started as she got up. "You are a lot stronger than I thought." She admitted.

The Hunter didn't respond.

"But I must let you know that I am only getting started." She informed as she floated into the air.

Black Heart then flew down at him with her sword once again. Alexander rolled out of the way, making the goddess price her sword on the ground. Taking this opportunity, Alexander ran at her and slash his sword at her side and making her grunt in pain.

But instead of the thick red liquid like the hunter was used to, he got small glowing…

"Hexagons?" He questioned out loud.

It was Black Heart's turn. Quickly shaking off the sting she had on her side, the goddess slashed her weapon diagonally at still confused hunter's chest tearing into the clothes and skin.

It was then when he snapped out of it and grunted, holding his chest.

Instead of the sparkling hexagons the goddess was used to, she looked at her blade and saw a thick red liquid dripping down from it.

"…Blood?"

Alexander retracted his gloved hand and saw his blood on it. Clenching it, he gave a stern look at Black Heart who was still looking at the blood on her blade.

Without wasting anymore time, the hunter used his sword to reach the hammer head.

With a *clank* the two became one and the Alexander lifted the Kirk-Hammer over his shoulder.

Even then the goddess didn't notice that the hunter was running her way. It was only when she felt the cold metallic face of the hammer hit her left side.

Alexander swung the hammer like a baseball bat, sending Black Heart across the field.

The goddess got to her knees and gritted her teeth.

"Just who is this guy?" She asked herself.

Alexander ran at her and leaped into the air, ready to smash her into the ground.

Black Heart rolled just in time for the hunter to hit the ground, making an impression on it. The goddess countered with a drop kick to his face, making him let go of his weapon. She then quickly flew at Alexander, grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the ground.

"It's over." She growled, pointing her sword at his neck.

Alexander removed his mask to show his blood filled mouth. "Not yet."

The hunter then spat some blood into her eyes, both blinding her and disgusting her. He then got up and punched Black Heart on the chin, further dazing her. The hunter then placed his mask back on, ran back to his weapon and grabbed the hilt, only to find out that it's stuck on the ground.

"Fantastic." He told himself.

Just then, Black Heart regained her vision and looked at Alexander with murderous eyes.

"I am THROUGH WITH YOU!" She shouted.

Alexander looked Black Heart flying at him. He took a deep breathe, turned his whole body to face her and closed his eyes. For him, time seemed to slow down, his breathing slowed down, and everything was gone, except for one person.

Black Heart didn't even paid attention to his action. "He accepted his fate." She thought.

But with surprising speed and strength, Alexander grabbed the hilt of the hammer with both hands and SLAMMED it right on top off her, hard enough to make a small crater and lift some dirt into the air. Once it cleared, Black Heart was seen face first in the ground.

 **Alexander has defeated Black Heart!**

The hunter huffed and glared at the unmoving body of the self-proclaimed goddess.

Black Heart's body then started to glow, her sword disappeared and her form started to shrink. At first, Alexander took a defensive stance, waiting for another assault, but only narrowed his eyes as the glow started to dim.

Black Heart now looked VERY different. Her long white hair was replaced with black hair tied in pigtails. Her outfit shifted into a dark colored dress with some dark blue, red, black, white, and golden linings and a bow on her waist line. The boots now changed into the same dark blue color as the dress.

She also looked a lot younger. Almost like a…

"Oh no." Alexander thought.

The Hunter let go of his weapon and quickly knelt down to check on the girl. He gently rolled her one her back and picked her up bridal style. Once out of the small crater, he set her down and placed his ungloved hand under her nose.

She was breathing.

"Thank goodness." He sighed, placing a hand over his chest… which hurt.

He looked down on the unconscious girl and shook his head.

"How can someone so young have such abilities?" He asked himself.

Seeing the girl worried him. She was stronger than she looked, he gave her that, but seemed far to young to cary such power. No one should be given such abilities, not at her age at least and without proper education. It shamed him to realize he almost killed a young girl.

"You fought well… Black Heart." He complimented.

Alexander then walked pass her and grabbed the Kirk-Hammer, putting the hammer head on his back and requip the sword in his right hand. He then walked back towards her, set the sword and hammer head down, and next to her. The Hunter couldn't leave unconscious in the middle of a field infested with those blob creatures.

"Take your time young one, you deserved it." He told the unconscious "goddess".

It has been around five minutes when Alexander heard another voice call from above.

"Hey you!" it called out.

The Hunter looked up to see yet another women… er… girl actually. She her hair was white tied in a weird drill like fashion, had a single piece suit that still made Alexander uncomfortable at how tight it was on her body long gloves, boots, and the LARGEST gun Alexander has ever seen.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister!?" The flying girl asked, pointing the gun at the hunter.

Alexander quickly stood up and placed his hands defensively.

"We, um, we didn't get along all too well." Alexander explained.

"I can see that!" She shouted.

The girl floated down towards her sister, making Alexander back away as she did. The gun disappeared and the girl slowly put Black Heart's head on her lap.

"Noire? Are you ok?"

"Uni."

Alexander took a mental note of this. "Black Heart is actually called Noire. The other is called Uni."

"What happened big sis?" Uni asked.

"Man… insulted… attack." Noire managed to say.

"You insulted my sister AND attacker her?" Uni growled.

Alexander frowned at her. "I didn't insult her and I was only defending myself." He explained a bit angrily.

"By almost KILLING HER!" Uni shouted, making Noire grunt a bit. She shifted for a few seconds before opening her red eyes, making the hunter flinch.

"Uni? Is that you?" She asked.

The one called Uni was quick to give her sister a big hug.

"I am glad you are ok!"

"You are choking me."

Uni the let go and apologized.

Noire slowly got up, only to almost fall back down. Luckily for her, Uni held her up.

"My whole body hurts." Noire said.

"Did he do this to you?" Uni asked, noticing the now dried up blood on her sister's face.

Noire looked up at Uni and glared at Alexander. "Yes." She said.

Before Alexander could even say anything, he got hit in the head by a third unknown person and got knocked out cold.


	4. More Question than Answers

**?**

"Why?" A girl with a black dress, blond hair, white stocking, and black shoes asked. "Why did you kill us?"

"It wasn't my intention!" Alexander tried to explain.

"But you knew." A younger girl replied. She wore the same dress as the other, only it was blue, and whore a white headband.

"I… I thought that…"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Both girls shouted, their eyes now tearing with blood.

 **Lastation Prison: Prison Cell #19-83**

"NOOO!" Alexander shouted, jolting upward in a cold sweat.

He breathed heavily and looked down at his hands.

"Just a nightmare." He told himself.

Alexander took a series of deep breaths until he took a better look at himself. His dark colored clothing, along side his weapon, where gone. It was now replaced with pure pitch black clothing, from the shirt to the shoes, which were quite comfortable for the hunter. The only exception where the letters on the back in white.

He then ran to the bars of what he assumed was a prison cell. He looked out to see more cells, like… a LOT more. Where ever he is, it was AT LEAST two dozen feet high. He tried to look as far as he could to the sides, but couldn't make out the length of the building. But he did see others in the cells, most of them looking either bored or angry.

"What is this place exactly?" He asked himself.

"Hey! Would you be quite?" Someone behind him asked.

The Hunter looked behind him to see another man sleeping on the "bed" above him.

"Some people are trying to sleep here." His deep voice growled.

"My apologies." Alexander apologized.

The man grunted and shifted once again before snoring.

The Hunter looked at the man then back outside.

"The cosmos just loves surprising me doesn't it?"

 **Lastation Basilicom**

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" An angry Noire boomed.

"Oh please Noire. You've been shouting a whole day." A short, purple hair girl reminded with a huff.

Noire looked at her with darkened eyes. "You'd be lying if this didn't worry you one bit… Neptune."

Neptune sighed and shook her head. "Oh come on, knowing Gamindustri it was bound to happen one day." She explained.

Noire just stomped her foot in protest. "Where are the others?" She growled trying to calm down.

"Right here~" a voice announced.

From behind came two other females. One had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a long green dress exposing her… "achievements". The other was much shorter, wearing a short white dress with sleeves long enough to cover her hands, a hat to match, short brown hair, and dull blue eyes.

"What took you guys so long?" Noire asked them tapping her foot.

"I was working on a very important project." The short one explained in her calm voice.

"Let me guess… another fanfic like the one we're in right now Blanc?" Neptune teased with a big grin.

Blanc's looked away to hide a blush. "N-No." She said.

"And you were playing games again weren't you Vert?" Noire continued.

"But of course." Vert plainly admitted. "I have a reputation to uphold."

Noire grunted and pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"So what was this about a man insulting you?" Blanc said, trying to get back on track.

"Yes. Right." Noire started and took a deep breath.

 **Lastation Prison: Lunch Time**

"So why are you here little man." A VERY buff woman asked Alexander while sitting next to him with an evil grin.

"For no reason." Alexander responded, getting a spoonful of the mystery meal. _"Not bad."_ He thought.

"That's what they all say." A man sitting across from Alexander snorted.

"C'mon, we are all in the same boat here. I'll tell you what I did and you'll tell me what you did." The woman bargained.

"Fair enough." Alexander agreed.

"I killed my whole family when I was just 16. They keep telling me I am mentally ill, but trust me, I am not." She explained.

Alexander frown deepened.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was sick of them. Now… your turn." She said.

Alexander finished eating what was in his mouth and cleared his throat. Without looking up, he said. "I almost killed…" He paused to remember her name correctly. "… Black Heart."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, one guy even choking on his food, and looked at Alexander.

"You better not be pulling our legs." The woman growled, picking him up by his shirt.

"I am not. And if you don't mind me asking, what's so special about Black Heart?" He asked, trying to get some answers.

Everyone, even the security guards, gasped at his question.

"And I thought Georgie was stupid." The woman said, making said man 'HEY!' in the background.

"Listen here little man, I know you are lying. No mortal can just go toe-to-toe with one of the CPUs and live to tell the tail, except for that one robot guy but he's an exception." She told him, letting him fall to the ground.

"So tell us," another man started, "what did you do?"

Alexander slowly got up, still feeling sore from his chest, and stood tall with an irritated expression.

"Care to find out?"

 **Lastation Basilicom: Balcony**

"AND THEN HE SPAT ON MY FACE!" Noire shouted, motioning her eyes.

"Such rudeness." Vert gasped somewhat sarcastically.

Noire has been ranting on about her fight with Alexander for almost an hour, seemingly being able to scream forever. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I charged at him, he KO'd me, Uni came, and lazy head came in and returned the favor." Noire explained, pointing at Neptune.

"I am not lazy, I am conserving my energy for the next big battle." Neptune pouted.

"That's well and good, but what did you do to him?" Blanc questioned in her monotone voice.

Noire seemed hesitant to tell them, but did either way. "I had him exported to the prison." She told them.

"In the super high security where Anonydeath is I assume." Vert commented.

Noire's blush deepened. "Um, the regular prison." She corrected.

The three other CPUs sweat dropped.

"Don't give me those looks! I am not an idiot! The second we got there we tried to do a background check and found nothing. We analyzed his weapons and it has some kind of locking mechanism inside with some weird words on the sides. And his clothing was made just of cloth and the boots made of what all other boots were made of."

"If he is SO mysterious, shouldn't that encourage you to put him in the higher prison?" Blanc questioned.

Noire huffed and nodded in agreement.

"I know what you're going at. Yes I would normally put him in a higher security prison, but the thing about him is that he doesn't seem to have anything special." Noire explained, sitting back down.

"What do you mean "anything special"." Neptune quoted.

"If you take a good look at him, he doesn't seem all that strong, which surprised me when he… d-d-defeated me." Noire managed to muster.

"And if the people where to find out that their CPU was defeated by an ordinary man, bye-bye Lastation." Neptune filled in, making Noire nod her head.

"He is charged for "Illegal Guild Activity"." Noire added with air quotes.

"And these weapons, what are they exactly?" Vert asked curiously.

"A sword and a hammer head that can come together to make a pure metal hammer." Noire explained, catching Blanc's attention.

"Can we see it by any chance?" Blanc asked.

Noire responded by pressing button on her seat.

"Bring in the weapons." She said.

"Right away Lady Black Heart." A woman responded back.

With in a few moments, two men in suits walked in pushing a hover cart with the sword and hammer head. The four CPUs got up and walked towards them.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Noire thanked.

The two men bowed and left the room… squealing like little girls for having to see the four CPUs in one place.

"Fascinating." Vert admitted, rubbing her gloved hand on the side of the hammer head.

"So he used this to defeat you." Neptune commented, picking the sword up.

"Yes." Noire growled.

"How did he use it?" Black questioned.

Noire looked at the sword and snatched out of Neptune's hands. Without wasting ay time, she shoved it in the small opening it had. With a loud *CLANK* the sword and hammer head became one.

"Ooo." The other three CPUs said.

"He then carried it over his shoulder like…." Noire tried to pick it up, but it proved to be too heavy for her. She tried a second time but failed again.

"That's *pant* a lot heavier than it looks." Noire admitted.

"Step aside Noire, I am the main character of the franchise so through plot logic I should be able to pick it up." Neptune cheered.

The purple haired girl then grabbed the hilt and huffed… and failed. She tried again, and failed.

"No fair!" She whined.

"My turn~" Vert called out. She rolled up her nonexistent sleeves and grabbed the hilt.

"Obviously the most beautiful of the CPUs can lift this thing." She said, tried, and failed.

"I didn't even want to try it anyways." Vert pouted.

It was finally Blanc's turn. The short CPU gulped at the thing's size.

"Here goes nothing." She said, and tried to lift it, but obviously couldn't. She frowned and tried again. "I will not fail." She growled. The third time she failed again. The fourth one was the last straw.

With red eyes, the CPU of Lowee roared and picked it up with a fit of rage over her head… only for it to fall in the ground, taking her with it.

Blanc coughed, dusted herself off, looking at the now broken floor.

"Sorry Noire." She apologized.

Noire huffed in annoyance.

"Just what is that thing made of?" Neptune asked.

"It's mostly iron, but there is another metal that we haven't yet identified." Noire explained.

"I am more interested in these symbols." Vert said, crouching down to get a better look.

"My professionals are already working on it." Noire informed.

"So we have another case of a person from another dimension, he is stronger than he looks, uses a cool looking weapon, and we don't even have a name." Neptune noted.

"Yes, but this one feels… different." Noire said.

"Lady Noire!" a girl shouted. She was short in stature, had short silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes, wore a black formal clothing, black high socks, and black shoes. Some might mistake her for a boy.

"This better be good Kei." Noire growled towards her oracle.

"Well, um, about the prisoner from yesterday." Key stammered.

"What about him?" Noire asked, getting impatient.

"He… well…"

 **Lastation Prison: Interrogation Room**

"Knocked out almost ALL of the inmates in the cafeteria!?" The chief shouted, slamming his hands on the metallic table.

An hour or so ago, Alexander had gotten into a fight with practically everyone in the lunching room, which was a lot of people, including three of the security who tried to break the fight.

"Indeed I almost did." Alexander said to himself, regretting for not stopping himself sooner.

"I have reasons to believe there is more to you than just illegal guild work." The chief commented, walking bak and fourth.

"Guild work?" Alexander questioned.

"Just wait till Lady Black Heart hears this." The chief warned.

"Why wait?"

The chief jumped a good four feet and turned to see his goddess in her HDD form standing right behind him.

"I'll take it from here. And this is VERY private." She said.

"Yes ma'am!" The chief saluted and quickly went out of the room.

Alexander frowned as she sat down on the other side of the metallic table.

"Black Heart. What brings you here to a place like this?" Alexander asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Black Heart responded.

"I was wrongly convicted of… "Illegal Guild Activity"." Alexander reminded.

Black Heart huffed and crossed her legs.

"I must apologize for doing so. It was the only crime reasonable I could think of." She explained.

"No need for an apology. I recognize that you still have a lot to learn." Alexander told her.

Black Heart's eye twitched.

"What do you mean by that?" She said trying to keep her cool.

"I'm sure your parents are proud, I know I would be." Alexander continued.

 _"_ _He thinks I'm a kid."_ Black Heart growled.

"I don't have parents." Black Heart corrected.

Alexander looked at her with sorrow. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I dan't mean it like that! I am well over a few THOUSAND years old!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table had enough to dent it.

The Hunter was caught off guard by her out burst and almost fell off his seat, but he caught himself in time.

"You… are not lying." He said.

"Finally." Black Heart scoffed.

The Hunter slouched down and frowned at her once again.

"If you claim to be a goddess, with thousands of years of experience, why do you act so… childlike?" Alexander commented.

Black heart was ready to kill the man on the spot, but stopped herself and calmed down.

"Look, I will explain everything later, but for now I want to ask you a few questions." She said.

"Go ahead."

"What is your name?"

"Alexander."

"Alexander what?"

"Alexander Wallace."

"Alright, Mr. Wallace, where did you come from?"

Alexander took a few seconds to think. "Do you really want to know?"

"Indeed I do."

"I came from a place called 'The Hunter's Dream'."

"And what is this place exactly."

"Many could safe haven for the hunters, but one would say it is a prison."

"And how is it a safe haven and a prison, if you don't mind."

"I no not of the origins but I do know that it will keep a hunter in a cycle of life and death. If one would die in the waking world, they would revive into the dream."

"You are a hunter yes?"

"Unfortunately ma'am."

"What do you hunt exactly?"

"Beasts."

Once he said that, the atmosphere in the room felt heavier.

"What kind of beasts?" Black Heart asked in hesitant way.

"Those who were once human like myself. Corrupted and transformed by the horrific blood."

"What kind of blood?"

"Blood from the Great Ones."

"And who ARE the 'Great Ones'?" Black heart questioned, leaning forward.

"That is all I am going to say." Alexander said.

Black Heart frowned but also felt the need to stop. "I thank you for your information Mr. Wallace." Black Heart thanked before leaving the room.

"L-Lady Black Heart…" The chief started. "D-Did you get any information from him?"

"I did." She responded.

"Was it sufficient for you?"

Black Heart looked at the one way glass and saw Alexander feeling uncomfortable.

"Keep a close eye on him. I'll let you know when I'm coming back." Black Heart said before leaving.

"As you wish Lady Black Heart." The chief bowed and went back in to get Alexander back to his cell.

 **Meanwhile in the High Security Prison**

In this high security prison lies few of the worst criminals of all of Gamindustri, one of them was in a sphere with 24 hour surveillance in the middle of a heavily guarded room.

But even that didn't stop him from spying on his favorite CPU

"Alexander. I cannot believe your attitude towards my CPU." Anonydeath said to himself, his screen like face turning a slight red.

"I like it."

 **Lastation Basilicom: Dusk**

"What did you find?" Noire asked one of her researchers.

"Nothing Lady Black Heart. These inscriptions are nothing we have seen before." The researcher exclaimed.

The CPU grunted and slouched back on her chair. "You are dismissed."

Once the researchers left, Noire stood back up and walked to the hammer head and sword that lay on a table.

"I should've asked about the weapons first." Noire sighed, lowering her head. "Who are you Alexander?"

 **Back at the Prison**

Alexander sat on his bed, thinking of the events that had happened.

"Such a strange world this is." Alexander started. "Technologies I could never imagine, beasts that don't spew blood when cut, beautiful landscapes, as far as I can tell, and a monarchy that functions well with the people for the most part… I fear the worst."

Alexander got up and looked out side the small window in his cell. Outside he saw the city, the smog covering most of the darkening sky, but he did managed to see the slowly rinsing moon.

"I hope they can fend them off."

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. See you all next time!**


End file.
